chocolateislyfefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ChocolateBliss/Swept Away Chapter Two
Balloony's POV I can't believe this. Balloon just spent the rest of the day balling his eyes out. He's the biggest CHICKEN ever. After the death of our parents, he's been so depressed.. Mom died of heart failure, and Dad died due to a concussion. That forced Balloon to raise me on his own. I'm the youngest but slightly taller. My name is Balloony, I'm Balloon's younger brother. Sixteen years old, and mint green. Balloon is salmon red, shorter, and very chubby. Unlike mine, his voice is SO childish and immature. Don't ask me why wasn't I the oldest. I wake up, and stare out my window. The vibrant sunlight blinds my eyes. Oh, I just HATE sunny days. Dad hated them too. He preferred rainy days. I've decide to wake up earlier than Balloon. The reason why I smacked the bowl of oatmeal in his face was because it was SO droopy. DID I MENTION HE FORGOT THE FRICKIN SUGAR?! Since breakfast was a total damn disaster, I'm gonna make my own. {BUBBLING AND BOILING} But this will have a little twist: cake batter. Yes...I know what you're thinking: That sounds GROSS! But it isn't actually. My new experiment is called Chocolate Berry Oatmeal Cake. As it was cooking, lots of thoughts pop into my mind: What if he doesn't like it?! Will he throw ALL of the oats away?! What if he thinks it's disgusting?! Okay Balloony, just take a chill pill. Balloon may or may not like it. Don't jump to conclusions so quickly. {YAWNING} Oh! Balloon's up now! He walks downstairs, with dark circles under his eyes. "Good morning 'big' bro." I say. His facial expression turns dark. "Good morning..'little' brother." Not gonna lie, he looks like crap. "What happened to YOU?!" Balloon frowns at me. "I was up ALL night long trying to find some food supply. Mom said she hid one around here somewhere.." I just shrug. "Sucks to be the oldest then." Balloon has tears in his eyes. Wow, such a wuss. "Says the little brother who's taller than me." he snarks. I chuckle. "Little brother?! Oh Balloon you've got it bad! Sucks to be a shortie." Balloon turns crimson. "STOP making fun of me! I didn't ASK to be short!" he whines. {HEAVY SIGH} "I was kidding Loon. It's more awkward for me because most people thought I was older..but I'm not." I look away. "That's why I was bullied alot a long time ago." He nods. "Same here. Except Casey doesn't mind me being short." Who's Casey? Is that his..GIRLFRIEND?! "Ooooooooooh! Balloon's in LOOOOOVE!!" {FACEPALM} "It-It's N-NOT like that! Why are you in my business?!" I roll my eyes. "You know what? I don't care anymore. Anyways, I made breakfast for you. Also wash your face. No offense, but you look..half dead." Balloon just glares at me. "GRRRRRR.." I smile. "Oh, there there Loon. It's okay now." {SPRINKLES} "STOP babying me! I'm the OLDEST!" "Okay okay, I'm sorry. But try the oats first." He picks up a small cake, and sniffs it. "What IS this?!" I am NOT in the mood for this nonsense. "Just EAT it!" {NIBBLING} Balloon starts to smile. Was this a good thing..?! "Loony..I.." He jumps for joy. "I LOVE THIS!" Category:Blog posts